Mick's Daughter
by bluesong120
Summary: Mick doesn't know it yet, but he has a daughter.... Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I own only Alison, Jack, and the plot. I don't own anything else. **

_Bang bang. _There was a knock at the door. Mick went to answer it, when he saw a girl, about 12 or 13, through the camera. He answered it anyway.

"Nice place you got here!" She barged into the loft, past Mick. She put her suitcase down and sat on the couch. "Except for the fire. I could do without that."

Mick could not help but notice that she was a vampire, too. "You're a vampire," he thought out loud.

"Yeah. And I have black hair and blue eyes," she started. Then she turned serious. "What else do you know Mr. Obvious?"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked. He needed answers, _now. _It's not everyday a strange girl comes into your house and starts to settle in. She looked up from IMing on her new blue iPhone and laughed.

"Like you don't know? Ha! Why I'm here is a long story that we'll get to later. But I can tell you who I am. Mick St. John, I'm Alison, your daughter."

Mick couldn't do anything but stare. He didn't have a kid! At least, he _thought _he didn't, but that's beside the point. There is no way this Alison girl could be his daughter.

"Helloo," Alison said, waving her hand in front of his eyes. He paced past her, then turned around to see on the camera that Beth was coming up the hall. If she found out he had a daughter…

"Go upstairs," he urged. He wanted Alison to be out of the way.

"Why?" Right after she asked that, Beth knocked on the door. Alison smiled a mischievous smile. "Who's this? A girlfriend, perhaps?"

"Just go upstairs."

"Ooh, she's human. Bite her, Mick; turn her into one of us. Come on, she's your girlfriend." There was another knock. Mick pointed to the stairs.

"Go!" he yelled.

"OK, OK, fine! Geez, you sound just like my mom!" Alison said, half to herself, as she walked up the stairs. He shook it off and walked to the door. Beth barged in, past Mick, just like Alison. _What is it with women and barging into peoples' houses?_ Mick thought. He shook himself back to reality and listened to what Beth was saying as she opened her laptop.

"I've found something that might be signs of- whose suitcase is that?" she asked, pointing to Alison's suitcase sprawled on the floor.

"Nobody's. Just ignore it," Mick quickly replied.

"Whatever. Look at this." She showed him a photo of a man with bite marks on his neck.

"Looks like vampire marks. We see that all the time, don't we?" he commented. Then he noticed Alison at the top of the stairway. She pointed to him, then pretended to bite her wrist like a vampire would, then pointed back to Beth. He mouthed _Go _with his lips and she hastily turned around back upstairs.

"Yeah, but look closer. Don't they seem a bit small to you? They don't look like adult vampire teeth, do you think?" Mick got a text from Alison. It read: _If you bite her, maybe she'll know just how big adult vampire teeth are! _He turned the phone off and turned his attention back to Beth and her story.

"So what do you think it is?"

"I think it's a kid vampire. A kid vampire, whose fangs haven't grown in yet." Mick just realized he knew only one kid vampire, who was his only suspect: Alison.

The next day, when Alison came back from school, she shouted into the house, "Mick? You there?" There was no answer. She quietly walked into the house and went over to the phone. There was one message, just as she suspected. She played it, then after she would delete it.

"Hi this is Alison's principal. Alison beat up three kids today and then put their blood in a cup. We don't accept this behavior and want to tell you she is suspended from class for a week. Thank you." After the message was done, she deleted it, but then only to realize that as she played it, Mick was standing right behind her, smiling as though she was really stupid.

"No cell phone," he said simply.

"But- I'm a vampire; you can't blame me!" He waved his hands in the air as though he didn't want to hear it. Already she's been in school from Monday to Friday, doing the same thing, and they just caught her today, Friday, of any days. She shrugged then walked back upstairs.

The next day, Saturday, Mick wanted answers. So he took her into Manhattan. As usual, he was wearing black with black shades, but Alison was wearing everyday clothes and black shades, as though the sun did not bother her.

"So, why are you here?" Mick asked.

"My mom, Natalia, was sick. She wasn't eating anymore. But then she got better, but needed to feed, and didn't want me there to see her killing innocent people. So she sent me here to be with my dad until she's ready. She would've called me, but now that you took my iPhone away, she can't. Although I don't think she will be getting better for a long, long time."

"Oh." Was that all he could say? _OH_!

"By the way, I'm not the kid vampire. I got my adult fangs about two months ago," she said out of nowhere.

"How do you"

"Know?" she finished for him. "I was on the computer to check my mail, when _Buzz Wire_-you know, the one that _Beth _hosts? - was the HomePage. I looked at the last segment about the one with the kid vampire, and it's not me. You turned me when I was a baby, and I guess you keep getting older until you get them, which I got two months ago, at 12." She took a sideways glance at him, and bumped into him. She didn't need to say anything; what she knew about him and Beth was enough.

"Why aren't you wearing black?" he asked after a while.

"Because I actually have a brain. If you were smart at all, you would know that black _attracts _the sun. Wear black shades; those work. But if you want to burn to death by the sun, wear black." She marched across the street, leaving Mick dumbfounded.

Alison sat in the guest room. She was IMing her boyfriend on Mick's iPhone. She scrolled up to the top to see when they first IMed; 4:30. She checked the time now; it was 9:30.

_Bang bang bang. _There was another knock at the door. Beth was in the camera. Once again she was holding her laptop, but at the same time she looked angry.

Once again, when he opened the door, she barged right in as though she lived there. She put her laptop down and looked at him. "I want to know who's suitcase that was, and I want to know _now_." As she finished, Alison came down the stairs.

"It's mine," she said. "Hi. I'm Mick's niece. He didn't tell you before whose it was because I wasn't here yet; apparently the suitcase came before I did. His sister (my mom) just died, because both of us are vampires and she wasn't. So until they can find me a foster home, I'm staying here." Mick looked at her with a question mark all over his face, until he realized what she was doing.

"Oh. Well, sorry for your loss, but look at this." She opened her laptop and showed them another picture of a man with bitemarks, only this time the marks were bigger.

"Just another vampire attack," Mick said, looking at the pictures.

"No, you ding dong. Look closely. One may be bigger, like adult fangs, but they're in the same place. The kid vampire must have bit someone before he got his adult fangs, then when he did, he bit this person. Vampires always attack in the same place, so this means the kid vampire is 'all grown up'." Mick narrowed his eyes at her.

Beth looked up at him, and said, "She's right. Mick, you're a Private Investigator, and even a professional. Your _niece _figured this out." She gathered her things and left. About two seconds later, Alison did the same thing.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he called out after her.

"Out! I have a life you know!" She got into the elevator and disappeared.

When Alison and her boyfriend with his newly developed fangs got to the club, people were drunk and crazy. Pole dancers were the only ones not permitted to get drunk, yet they did anyway. "Come on," Jack, her boyfriend, shouted out to her. "Let's go upstairs." They ran up the stairs and found a lot of drunken people.

"Should we be here? I think this is illegal," she shouted out to him.

"Yes, I do have to go to the bathroom. Be right back," he walked away.

"No that's not what I said!" She gave up and sat down. Just then, she heard a scream coming from the direction Jack went. She ran across over to where the scream came from and saw a woman on the floor, bloody. The bitemarks were, in fact in the same place as the other two. She then realized it had been Jack all along.

Alison ran in the direction he had gone and caught up with him getting ready to go into the elevator. She spun him around and yelled, "Stop doing these things! They're innocent people!"

"Oh no, they're not innocent. The two guys were my dad and uncle, and that lady was my mom."

MEANWHILE…

Mick went to answer the door. _How many times does Beth have to come here geez _he thought. Instead of her barging in, she simply asked, "Where's Alison?"

"Out. I honestly have no idea where she is," he replied.

"Doesn't out mean 'on a date'? Shouldn't you be a normal guardian and follow her?" she asked.

"OK, one, I'm not her father." _Liar _he said to himself. "And two, she's a vampire. She can't die. So what's the worst that can happen?"

ONCE AGAIN GOING BACK TO ALISON…

"Bad vampires never win!" Alison shouted. She tried to push him down the stairs, but it backfired and _he _pushed _her _down the stairs. She was so stunned, she couldn't get up.

"You have no idea how much of a lie that is," Jack said quietly and ran back in the direction of Mick's loft. Alison chased him but because she had fallen two floors, she was weak. When she got there, Mick and Beth were tied up to the ceiling.

"Let them go!" Alison screamed, but her legs were too weak. Jack showed his fangs.

"Why? Why _all_? Let's keep the pretty blond, and see what we can do with her." Beth screamed under the tape. Alison noticed that Jack was so stupid, he had forgotten to tie up their legs. So Alison told Beth her plan and Beth followed through with it. She kicked Jack hard and he doubled over for just enough time for Alison to untie both of them and start running down the hall. He chased them, and instead of Mick doing this (as he usually does), Alison did it. She pushed the elevator button, and took his head and then pushed it into the elevator and held it there until the doors closed. His body went limp, and his head was in the elevator. He was dead, and there was no longer a kid vampire terrorizing people.

Beth was watching the whole thing, and now looked as though she might faint. Blood was _everywhere _from the decapitated Jack. "Well, no more kid vampire, besides me of course," Alison said, relieved. Right at that moment, her phone rang. "Hello? Oh hi!" She put her hand against the speaker of the phone so her mom wouldn't hear her say, "Hang on a second." She walked away, talking to her mom. Alison was leaving today. There was a taxi set up and everything, and she packed up and left. Now there was _officially, _no kid vampire.


End file.
